Pas en avant, en arrière
by Plum'oh
Summary: Ils s'étaient tous adaptés à leur nouvelle vie, mais ils cherchaient encore. / post-game.
**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Ils s'étaient tous adaptés à leur nouvelle vie, mais ils cherchaient encore.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Hello !

J'ai écrit cet OS complètement sur un coup de tête. J'en ai un autre que je n'ai toujours pas fini (rip me) mais je compte bien en voir le bout.

Je n'ai pas joué à XIII-2 et pas encore lu le roman, je sais que certaines informations sont erronées et j'ai pris un peu de liberté sur ce qui s'est passé avant le jeu... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Pas en avant, en arrière

En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, Hope haussa un sourcil et la pensée qu'il s'était trompé de maison lui traversa l'esprit – mais il reconnaissait bien les meubles de couleur grise qui ornaient l'entrée de cet habitat de fortune, ainsi que le manteau de son père accroché tout juste à côté de lui sur un crochet au mur. La seule différence demeurait en la présence du grand bonhomme blond dont le crâne n'était plus orné d'un bandana, mais le sourire un peu idiot sur les bords persistait à étirer les lèvres de ce visage rayonnant de joie.

— Bah alors Hope, les enfants ça se couchent tôt !

Snow lui donna une grande tape dans le dos, et Hope, ayant momentanément oublié que le fiancé de Serah possédait une force qu'il ne contrôlait absolument jamais, courba sous la puissance du coup avec un hoquet. Le rire grave mais discret de Bartholomew atteignit ses oreilles, montrant alors que son père devait sans aucun doute éprouver du plaisir à voir son fils entretenir une relation aussi _amicale_ avec un quelqu'un.

— Il est dix-neuf heures Snow, personne ne dort à une heure pareille, rétorqua Hope en se redressant, roulant des épaules.

— N'importe quelle heure est une bonne heure pour dormir, ricana Snow. Dis donc, t'as poussé de combien de centimètres ?

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute de Cocoon, et si le nouveau calendrier qui avait été instauré les avait un peu perturbés au début, tout le monde dut s'y faire afin de marquer la nouvelle ère qui débutait. Hope et Bartholomew, tout comme les autres habitants, s'étaient réfugiés dans l'un des nombreux camps que les gens construisirent main dans la main, malgré les tensions qui régnaient et la méfiance qui distillait toutes les paroles échangées entre ex-l'Cies et personnes « normales ». Pendant un certain temps ils durent vivre à l'écart des autres, mais au fur et à mesure les gens comprirent bien vite qu'ils ne survivraient pas sans l'aide et les connaissances de ceux ayant déjà mis les pieds sur Gran Pulse – les monstres en particulier s'avéraient beaucoup trop dangereux pour s'en occuper sans précaution préalable.

Hope soupira et accrocha sa veste, répondant de façon assez distraite à la remarque de Snow.

— Cela fait trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais je n'ai pas autant grandi que ça.

Si Snow releva le ton peut-être sec et abrupt, voire blessé de Hope, il ne fit aucune remarque – et Hope, de toute façon, doutait que son ami puisse discerner une telle subtilité dans sa voix. A la place il rit une nouvelle fois, retournant dans la pièce servant de salon et s'assit à côté de Bartholomew, attendant que Hope en fasse de même. La maison n'était pas très spacieuse, mais suffisante pour deux personnes (et une maison trop grande n'aurait fait qu'invoquer les fantômes de leur passé).

— Trois mois déjà, répéta-t-il. Serah est en bonne voie pour se faire embaucher en tant qu'institutrice, j'ai été pas mal occupé c'est vrai. Et toi, toujours le nez plongé dans les livres ?

Hope observa le visage calme de son père, puis reporta son attention sur Snow. Ce large sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles et qui se reflétait dans ces yeux bleus, il n'y avait que Snow pour pouvoir l'arborer, et passer pour un imbécile par la même occasion. Jusqu'à quel point Hope avait-il haï cette expression, avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Palumpolum et qu'il tente l'irréparable, le regard voilé par la rage et la vengeance ? Sa simple pensée l'écrasait sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il aurait pu, il avait failli...

Il s'installa sur la chaise en face du canapé sur lequel étaient assis les deux hommes, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches gênantes.

— Tu sais que c'est important que je travaille avec acharnement, répliqua-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— T'as seize ans Hope, bientôt dix-sept, faut profiter de la vie, non ? lança Snow. A ton âge je faisais les quatre cents coups avec Gadot.

— Snow, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le.

Le rire de Snow s'évapora instantanément, et l'expression calme de Bartholomew se transforma en des traits beaucoup plus appréhensifs. Hope n'était pas dupe et avait tout de suite compris qu'ils lui cachaient une information importante ; bien qu'il soit habitué aux arrivées à l'improviste de Snow, ce dernier avait toujours une bonne raison de débarquer ainsi chez lui, seul, surtout après un long silence radio.

Snow laissa échapper un lourd soupir et se frotta la nuque, un tique que Hope avait remarqué dès les premiers jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. L'atmosphère s'épaissit et soudainement cette situation se superposa à celle des événements de Palumpolum, tendue et incertaine, pleine de questions et de doutes.

— Je pense que Lightning est vivante et je vais la chercher, lâcha-t-il de but-en-blanc, tout amusement et gaieté absents de sa voix.

Les yeux de Hope s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il serra les poings, mains sur ses genoux ; ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne et son ton reprit des nuances défiantes.

— Tu ne croyais pas Serah lorsqu'elle disait l'avoir vue, et tu ne m'as pas cru non plus quand j'ai dit que quelque chose clochait, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Il était rare de voir Snow Villiers se frayer péniblement un chemin dans l'inconfort dont il était en proie.

— Je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça, mais j'ai vu des choses et je sais que je peux faire quelque chose. Lightning est vivante, Serah veut retrouver sa sœur et toi tu veux retrouver ton modèle. Alors je vais tout faire pour la sauver, où qu'elle soit.

— Et si tu ne pouvais pas ? asséna Hope. Et si elle se trouvait dans un endroit inatteignable ? Et si un autre fal'Cie était mêlé à tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Snow ? Cela fait deux ans, on a pas eu un seul indice depuis la chute de Cocoon ! Serah et moi avons cherché, je te rappelle, mais on a rien trouvé.

Il gardait les yeux rivés sur ses poings dont les articulations devenaient blanches tant il les serrait. Les propos de Snow étaient juste absurdes ; pourquoi amener le sujet de Lightning ainsi ? Il était impossible qu'une divinité ait la bonté d'âme de leur montrer le sort de leur amie, bien qu'il s'agisse de leur souhait le plus cher. Impossible également de trouver une personne qui avait simplement disparu. Hope détestait ce comportement héroïque chez Snow – il l'avait toujours détesté.

— Je suppose que si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu n'avais même pas l'intention de m'emmener avec toi, même si je doute que le fruit de tes recherches soit un succès ? lança-t-il amèrement.

— Hope, je veux pas que tu sois exposé à d'autres dangers, répondit doucement Snow. Je l'ai promis à Nora, et je pense que tu mérites mieux qu'une vie de guerrier.

— C'est trop tard pour ça. Après une vie de l'Cie, dur de retrouver une vie normale.

Bartholomew, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, éleva la voix, comme pour apaiser l'électricité qui flottait dans l'air – mais il savait très bien que son fils ne se calmerait pas de cette façon.

— Snow sait ce qu'il fait, Hope. Tu t'es établi des objectifs à atteindre, qui sont tout aussi nobles et utiles pour venir en aide à tes amies prisonnières du cristal. Fais-lui confiance.

Faire confiance. Le ciment qui reliait les personnes entre elles ; sans confiance, rien ne tenait et tout s'écroulait. Hope avait fait confiance à Lightning parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait ; il avait fait confiance à Vanille parce qu'elle semblait si sûre d'elle qu'elle irradiait d'une joie constante ; il avait fait confiance à Sazh parce qu'il désirait simplement retrouver son fils et le protéger ; il avait fait confiance à Fang parce qu'elle déployait son énergie à la sauvegarde de celle qu'elle aimait ; et il avait fait confiance à Snow parce qu'il s'était dégagé de l'emprise de ses démons personnels. Snow avait vite montré qu'il tenait autant à Hope qu'à Lightning, et après cela il était difficile de rester rancunier ou désagréable. Peut-être que Hope voyait en lui un grand frère, tout comme il voyait un modèle à suivre en Lightning.

Il était juste terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour aider, pour montrer que même en perdant ses pouvoirs de l'Cie, il restait un élément sur lequel se reposer. Les refus de son père et de Snow lui paraissaient injustes, mais sans doute avaient-ils raison de le garder avec les deux pieds sur terre ; il n'en était pas persuadé du tout, mais c'était ce que faisaient les adultes : ils protégeaient les enfants même si leurs propres vies étaient en jeu. Une ombre passa sur son visage et la colère monta à cette pensée, alors Hope dirigea son regard sur le visage fermé de Snow.

— De toute façon tu fais toujours ce que tu veux, même si les autres essaient de t'en dissuader, reprocha-t-il. Je ne devrais pas te laisser y aller seul parce qu'on sait tous très bien que tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi-même.

Le coin des lèvres de Snow s'étira légèrement vers le haut.

— Mais pour cette fois, je vais laisser passer, parce que je te fais confiance. Promets-moi juste que tu reviendras immédiatement si tu rencontres des difficultés, et dans ce cas je viendrai avec toi, qu'importe si tu me l'interdis ou non.

Hope avait regardé tour à tour Snow et Bartholomew, signalant que même son père ne pourrait pas interférer avec sa décision. Au moment présent, il devait laisser Snow prendre les choses en main ; de plus, il devait également avouer qu'avec ses études qui démarraient si bien, il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à tout abandonner pour se lancer à la poursuite de Lightning. Il trouverait un moyen de libérer Fang et Vanille, pendant que Snow s'occuperait de Lightning.

C'était un plan auquel il voulait croire. Voulait s'y attacher, comme une ancre.

Snow hocha la tête puis se leva, arborant de nouveau son sourire si caractéristique, et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Hope. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste pour réprimer le mouvement.

— Bien compris, chef, rit Snow. J'essaierai de vous tenir au courant, okay ?

Hope acquiesça, mais ne regarda pas son père raccompagner Snow jusqu'à l'entrée, et ne regarda pas non plus son ami disparaître derrière la porte. Il devait croire.

Croire était un bien grand mot pour leurs petites vies insignifiantes aux mains du destin.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai besoin de plus de bros Snow & Hope. Plus de Hope en général mais sshh.


End file.
